HISTORY
Introduction First of all, we have to say that there is no "official" story of RayForce. We know you might see the story at the Wikipedia of RayForce, but we declare that is just one of "retro-continuity" made by RayCrisis. The setting says "cloned human's mind is linked with Con-Human and so on" did not exist when RayForce was released, and the setting material of RayForce doesn't say the planet is Earth. Essentially, RayForce is the world that players enjoy freely imagining themselves, and RayCrisis is just a part of the possibility of the world of RayForce. No matter what imagination you make, that is correct. If it regarded only RayCrisis as RayForce's past definitively, that would be the biggest wrong answer. Now we show the history of the world of RayForce which is written in the setting material. Please read it carefully and imagine freely what occured with the planet and Con-Human. NOTICE: As you see below, there is no description of "insane", "breakdown" nor "runaway" with Con-Human! The world of RayForce should not be such a cheap AI story!! M.C.-0025 The system connecting the computer networks of the whole world was completed. With all of research, facilities, knowledge becoming one, science made dramatic progress. M.C.-0016 The theory of substance generation by manipulation of atomic arrangement was completed, and the construction of a large substance production system plant applying it was started. M.C.0000 A.T.B.S. (Atomically Transformational Building System) was completed. This gave mankind the means to produce more useful materials from useless things. The resource problems which was always the basis of chaos and conflicts since the dawn of history of mankind was solved here. A.T.B.S. and the system management neural network "Con-Human" solved many problems and promised further leap of mankind. With the belief without a doubt that mankind climbed to the crest of creation by the completion of the system, mankind honored the benefits of machine civilization and revised the era to M.C. (Machinery Century). M.C.0013 Colonization plans to the outer planet had begun. At the same time Deep Space Allied Armies was established. M.C.0054 Survey plans to the surrounding stellar system had begun. M.C.0098 The survey fleets returned one after another, and the plans tentatively ended. From this year, system down of "Con-Human" with unknown cause came to continue. Abnormal operations in the weather control system under the control of "Con-Human" occured one after another. Much damage caused by meteorological disasters continued. Since it was a stand-alone computer, there were voices that questioned its basic software design, but the voice gradually disappeared by public opinion who had blind trust for "Con-Human". M.C.0105 The abnormality finally extended to the atmospheric control system. Atmospheric component itself had been changed little by little. M.C.0108 "Con-Human" suddenly rejected any manipulations or commands of mankind, and had started genocide without any message. The military desperately tried to resist, but the most part of the armaments already depended on the system of "Con-Human" and the existence of the military itself had lost substance, so its resistance made little sense. M.C.0120 "Con-Human" had altered the environment of the planet to meet its own needs. Oxygen content in the atmosphere was a level of under 0.0001 percent, and the average surface temperature was a level of -10 degrees Celsius. In such harsh environment for the human race, The genocide by the system continued mercilessly. M.C.0123 The humans discovered that the planet had transformed into a completely different object from that of the previous one. Below the surface of the planet the crust and underlying magma no longer existed; in its place the only things which could be found were metallic frames and sounds of power furnaces. M.C.0130 Finally the greatest Exodus ever in human history had started. Deep Space Allied Armies, which was only not affected by "Con-Human", picked up the people left behind on the ground and orbit, and left away from the planet. Some people migrated to neighboring planets where the atmosphere did not exist, or others became wanderers of the universe. M.C.0165 "Theory of consistency between organic and inorganic" was announced. Development of mobile weapons which applied it was started secretly inside the militaly. M.C.0180 Half a century had passed since mankind lived in dark space and cold earth next to death. However, they could not leave far from the former home planet. Various thoughts such as nostalgia, regret, desperation had bound them to the star system. Meanwhile the planet was still evolving. Moreover, the vector of its evolution was directed to destruction as well as the former master. The extermination of "Con-Human" against mankind was extremely fierce, mankind was in danger of survival. M.C.0183 Having judged that the very existence of the "Con-Human" posed a threat to all forms of life, mankind decided to utterly destroy it. Then First Assault on the Enemy Home Planet (Operation Meteor) began, but it was forced to retreat in the face of mighty strength of "Con-Human". M.C.0185 At last, mankind set in motion Second Assault on the Enemy Home Planet (Operation RayForce) which entirely put all of the remaining battle strength. However, that was too little strength which was supposed to be mankind's "force for a ray of hope" ---'RayForce'. [ Excerpt from "Atonement of Machinery Century" Maestronov E.Neumann, M.C.0185 ] Category:RAYFORCE MISSION DATA FILE Category:HISTORY Category:RayForce